


Morder, también es demostrar amor.

by PattyszCM26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattyszCM26/pseuds/PattyszCM26
Summary: H̶i̶s̶t̶o̶r̶i̶a̶ O̶̶m̶e̶g̶a̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶.-"Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma."✍️Isabel Allende©.| Ｃｏｎｔｅｘｔｏ |.Elle es una alfa fuerte y exuberante con inteligencia y poder de liderazgo natural.Mia es una Omega solitaria y sumisa que aún siendo rara, posee el extraño regalo de tener las estrellas en los ojos.[O dónde la perfección a veces viene de malas maneras.]⚠🚨Advertencia 🚨⚠Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar, violencia, relaciones sexuales explícitas, menciones de religión, etcétera. Por lo qué se recomienda discreción a la forma en la que se pueda opinar.✔Temática LGBT.✔ Omegaverse.✔Faltas de ortografía (dramática y gramática).✔Relaciones tóxicas.✔ChicaXChica.Cia Doberano©.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

ᴘʀéғᴀᴄᴇ. 

💠

🌟

—"Mirándote siento que ya no es necesario morir para entrar al cielo.  
©David Sant.

💠

La primera vez que la vi, recuerdo cómo su cabello estaba atado en una coleta despeinada que dejaba que su, en aquél entonces, flequillo delineara las finas facciones en su cara.

Cuando había pasado con sus amigas, recuerdo haber quedado fascinada mirando sus clavículas que gracias a esa blusa morada con cuello de V, se dejaban admirar en piel blanca y cremosa, había podido notar el lunar que se hallaba en su cuello, y el haber bajado la mirada sin siquiera haberlo notado a aquella falda de tela fina con flores moradas que aseguraban aquellas curvas delicadas y femeninas, se había sentido como admirar una pieza de arte que no era digna para la vista de los mortales.

Era como un ángel con aquéllos lunares que adornaban sus finas muñecas y estilizadas piernas.  
Jamás había visto a una chica que fuera tan jodidamente hermosa y pareciera ignorar que lo era.

El movimiento de sus labios al sonreír y el revolotear de sus largas y rizadas pestañas, cuándo cerraba sus ojos porque lo que decían sus amigas era demasiado graciaso que la hacía poner su mano en su boca ocultando aquéllos dos bombones rosados y gruesos.

El sonido de su voz cuando se sorprendía, o el olor a fresas con leche y café que desprendía de ella con tanta naturalidad, jamás me había quedado absorta solo con el sonido de una voz, jamás había anhelado tanto pasar mi nariz por el cuello de alguien, jamás había anhelado tocar a alguien como lo había hecho con ella.

Jamás había deseado tanto a alguien al grado de sentir el aire escapar de mis pulmones cuando por accidente su cristalina mirada se juntaba con la mía, jamás había sentido el dolor en mis manos o el ardor en mis encías por querer tocar y morder, jamás mi lengua se había sentido tan seca y a la vez adormecida por la necesidad de querer lamer, jamás había sentido el fuego calar en mi piel cuando su presencia se rozaba conmigo de forma accidental.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en el cuerpo por la necesidad obsesiva de querer sentir la calidez de otra persona. 

Y entonces me enojé.

Estaba furiosa por saber que era la única sintiendo este sentimiento consumidor. Estaba irritada por siempre tener que apretar mis manos al verla y saber que no tenía derecho a tocarla, estaba asustada por sentir que estaba siendo consumida por un deseo que se veía tan imposible y prohibido.

Estaba exhausta de tener siempre el sabor de la sangre en mi boca por morderme los labios cada vez que quería hablarle y decirle lo mucho que quería hacerla mía. Estaba asfixiando mi cuerpo con anhelos por una persona que no parecía verme.

Y entonces me negué a esos sentimientos.

Y comencé a ser yo quién intentaba evitarla. Comencé a ser yo quién pasaba de ella. Comencé a ser yo quién había dejado de lado su presencia.

Y entonces, sucedió.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre un.

💠

🌟

  
—"Cuando existen las ganas, todo es posible".  
©Anónimo.

💠

Sucedió después de el primer partido de la temporada, todos estaban emocionados y extasiados después de haber ganado el primer partido, las feromonas de necesidad, felicidad, éxtasis y alivió se podían incluso sentir en la piel.

Como era de esperar, Skylar había organizado una fiesta, como cada fin de semana, pero al parecer el alfa con quién salía, después de haber anotado el punto que los hizo ganar, lo hicieron, nuevamente, el anfitrión de la fiesta. 

Había entrado en la cocina, y entonces la vi, parecía tan perdida mientras veía las bebidas que se encontraban frente suyo. Se veía hermosa. 

El bluson azul turquesa metálico con puntos blancos dejaba sus piernas al desnudo al igual que ese par de lisas y cremosas clavículas, el escote en forma de V no solo dejaba a la vista ese cuello delgado y largo, sino también la forma redonda y perfecta de sus senos.

No eran grandes, ni eran pequeños, podía jurar que cabrían de forma perfecta en mis manos, pero eso era todo lo que tendría. Suponer.

Su piel se veía brillante en la luz pálida de la cocina, y su cabello amarrado en esa cola alta parecía exigir ser jalado mientras nuestras caderas se juntaban en un ritmo rápido pero profundo...

Deseaba poder cambiar esa expresión de confusión a una de completo éxtasis.

Pero aún cuando mi pecho se había apretado al observar esos tobillos delgados y aquél curioso lunar en el izquierdo, la escena de ella con Adler se repitió en mi mente como un disco rayado, sabía que él la quería desde que el tercer año había iniciado, se había acercado tanto a ella como para haberla invitado y ella aceptado.

Ella siempre había estado tan lejos de todos, pero tan pronto como ese hijo de perra comenzó a ir tras ella, parecía como si todos la comenzarán a notar. Era completamente horrible el escalofrío que bajaba por mi espalda a cada sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

Y con voz fría, le dije sin poder contenerme, estaba enfadada por no poder acariciar esas rodillas rosadas, por querer pasar mi lengua por esos pequeños oídos y no poder, por no poder morder aquéllas muñecas. Estaba irritada y enfadada por no poder marcar aquél pequeño cuerpo.

Estaba hirviendo en fuego por no poder dejar que mi olor rodeara su cuerpo.

—Estorbas, sino vas a tomar nada, al menos muévete de el caminó.- me había acercado tanto a ella que podía oler perfectamente esas fresas cubiertas en café y leche, amaba el olor que desprendía su omega.

Era tan jodidamente adictivo que por poco había cedido al impulso de olfatear profundamente su nuca.  
Ella había saltado en su lugar dándose la vuelta de forma imprudente dejando que su rostro quedará tan cerca de mi cuerpo que podía asegurar que sólo debía inclinar la cabeza para dejar el espacio que nos faltaba para estar cerca, en el olvido.

Era tan pequeña que el hueso sobreprotector que poseía gracias a mi Alfa, se había encendido como un maldito incendio.

Y no por darme cuenta de que era casi dos cabezas más pequeña que yo, o que sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa y su mejillas se habían pintando en bermellón intenso, ni siquiera por ver esos labios brillar por la saliva que momentos antes había dejado esa lengua rosada y puntiaguda.

Sino por la manera en que mi Alfa la reconocía como mía.

Ella era tan jodidamente hermosa que el deseo de morderla fue la que me hizo apretar la mandíbula y demandar con voz irritada:

—¿Te muevo o lo haces tu, Mia?.- mi voz había salido tan grave y de forma baja, que había resultado de forma inesperada como una propuesta.

Una que estaba dispuesta a seguir sino fuera porque su mirada había brillado en miedo y sorpresa. Con rapidez, se había hecho a un lado apretando su vestido en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Con rabia, había tomado el vodka para volver a rellenar mi vaso, sin embargo, ella hablo con voz tímida.

—Lo-lo siento, es solo que jamás había bebido y no quiero sentirme mal más tarde.- me enojaba la forma tan malditamente linda en que su voz sonaba.

Me ardía el pecho por lo malditamente tanto que deseaba alzar la mano y tomar su barbilla para que me mirará a los ojos, y el pensamiento de que sólo debía mirarme a mí cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar, me pego como el viento frío.

Ardió y quemó.

Sin embargo, con una sonrisa burlona y voz cínica, le dije:

—No me interesa, así que por que mejor; en vez de buscar a quién te haga sentir menos patética, ¿Intentas mejor irte?.- y me di la vuelta.

No soportaba la punzada en mi pecho al ver su cara coloreada de ese bermellón, o sus ojos brillantes de vergüenza y nervios, no toleraba el olor llamativo de aquél cuello cremoso y sin marca que parecía llamar a mi Alfa.

No toleraba la forma en que mi lengua había comenzado a adormecerse y mis manos a punzar por la necesidad de estar en contacto con esa piel que parecía tener las estrellas.

El aire lleno de feromonas me recibió haciendo que mi malhumor aumentase y me dejará queriendo soltar un gruñido de desconformo a cada roce de manos que varias omegas me daban.

Odiaba que me tocarán cuando la veía a ella, era como si mi organismo me dijera que era un error, que estaba engañando a aquella omega de suave cabello chocolate.

Me hacía sentir que era una mala alfa. 

Y no importaba si mi razón sabía que ella no era mía, mi corazón aún así latía con rapidez al verla pasar su cabello detrás de su oreja, aún así mi Alfa rugía con posesividad cuando la sentía cerca.

Y mi razón quedaba olvidada, porque eso hacía el amor, te llenaba de sensaciones que después no sabías si eran buenas, o intentaban volverte loco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre deux. 

💠

🌟

—"Mi dulce caos, algo hermoso envuelto en un encantador desastre.  
©David Sant.

💠

La segunda vez que sucedió, fue después de el almuerzo a una semana de ese encuentro agridulce. Ella seguía hablando con Adler en cada ocasión que podían, y yo seguía en la misma posición cada vez que la ira corría en mi interior.

Los miraba lejos intentado que por un milagro, mi Alfa se apaciguara cuando quería atacar a Adler al verle poner sus manos en aquéllos delgados y finos brazos envueltos en piel cremosa.

Pero algo había cambiado, era la manera en que no soportaba tenerme cerca. Todos lo habían notado, ella siempre sonreía con timidez y aún cuando su rostro se pintaba de aquél bermellón dulce, tenía la costumbre de siempre mirar a los ojos.

Pero no conmigo.

Había visto la forma en que se alejaba cada vez que por accidente nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, me percaté de la forma en que me observaba en silencio para después bajar aquélla mirada cristalina y expresar una mueca en su bello rostro.

Había notado cómo aquél desinterés se convertía en hastío.

Pero entonces la semana paso y el profesor de historia no había llegado, por lo que se había dado hora libre. No había podido dormir bien e irse a la enfermería sería demasiado problema si la enfermera se percataba nuevamente de que estaba perdiendo el control en mi Alfa.

Así que me había dirigido a la biblioteca. Era mitad de clases, así que era poco probable que alguien aparte de unos cinco chicos y la bibliotecaria estuvieran ahí.

Solía irme cada vez que me sentía demasiado abrumada a una de las mesas que estaba bien oculta en medio de todo, era solitaria y quedaba justo enfrente de los libros de historia, me encantaba leer sobre lo que había pasado alguna vez en este mundo y pensar en que pasaría si el tiempo regresará. Y aparte, nadie que alguna vez le haya hablado, le gustaba leer, así que estaría a salvo por tal vez tres períodos.

No me molestaría nadie.

Pero entonces ella llegó, había estado recostada en la mesa por encima de mis brazos, intentando que el aire llenará mis pulmones de oxígeno y poder tener un poco de tranquilidad sin la necesidad de tener que irme antes de que alguien se percatara de lo mal que estaba respecto a esta estupidez llamada amor.

Y su olor fue lo primero que mis pulmones respirarón, mi interior había gruñido satisfecho cuando a cada segundo parecía incrementar y volverse más y más espeso.

Estaba lleno de feromonas de felicidad, tranquilidad y... ¿Sorpresa?, ¿Porqué comenzaba a preocuparse?, me había removido en mi sitio intentando alejar el olor antes de que mi Alfa entrará en una fase más histérica y comenzará a soltar odio por la maldita frustración que me consumiá a cada hora de el estúpido día.

Pero por más que intentaba alejar aquél olor que incrementaba con temor y nerviosismo, no se dispersaba, y el olor comenzaba a causar conflictos en mi sistema que había comenzado a entrar en modo "gruñidos".

Pero lo peor fue cuando al alzar la mirada, me había encontrado con el vestido simplón más jodidamente caliente que había visto, era de un tono azul-morado con flores blancas y escote V, que con una apertura en su pierna izquierda dejaba a la vista aquél muslo ligeramente grueso y musculoso.

Eran piernas de alguien que probablemente salía a correr para mantener resistencia, no eran demasiado marcadas lo que decía que tal vez sólo fuera la manera natural de la complexión de su cuerpo.

Al subir un poco más la mirada estaban aquél par de clavículas con las que había comenzado a soñar con marcarlas y mancillarlas en besos hambrientos.

Y entonces ahí estaba.

Con esa mirada cristalina y aquel cabello castaño amarrado al moño más despeinado que había visto, y se veía preciosa con aquellos traviesos cabellos que caían por su rostro como rayos de sol en el agua. Con esos labios que de alguna manera brillaban y exigían ser mordidos.

Y comencé a babear, mis ojos se habían entre-cerrado a la imaginación de ponerla sobre la mesa y pasar la lengua sobre esas rodillas rosadas o morder aquéllos muslos mientras mis dedos conducían dentro de aquél templo que me prometía el cielo y el infierno juntos.

Comencé a sentir mi cuerpo adormecido al sentir su presencia tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

Pero entonces sonó su voz... Y todo regreso como un enorme balde de agua fría.

—H-hola, yo... no sabía que estabas aquí, Adler dijo que habías ido a casa.

Ni siquiera me había sorprendido cuándo mi interior se sintió consumido en irá. Estaba harta, ¿Porqué jodidos debía soportar esto?, ¿A caso había hecho algo horrible en mi vida pasada y estaba siendo cobrado ahora?.

¿A caso alguna vez me había gustado tanto leer sobre comedias románticas baratas, y había deseado vivir una?.

Y si no era de esa manera, ¿Porqué mierda tenía que sucederme esto a mi?.

¿Porqué se tenía que sentir tan mal algo que alguna vez me había hecho sentir tan humana?.

—...maldición.- había murmurando intentado que al menos mi raciocinio funcionará y no volviera a dejar que mis emociones volvieran a salir sin algún control dejándome ser una completa perra.

Pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir para una adolescente de 17 años, frustrada y enojada.

—¿Qué te hizo creer, que podías hablarme?.- exigí, en tono ronco.

Sus ojos se habían abierto al igual que su boca por la impresión de recibir nuevamente una respuesta tan grosera, ¿Pero que esperaba?, llevaba tres malditos años intentado que me notará, y entonces un tipo con cabello sedoso y descripción de libro llegaba, ¿Y simplemente... lo veía?.

¿O a caso era por el simple hecho de que él era un alfa hombre?.

Sabía los asquerosos estereotipos que tenían sobre las hembras alfas, no era una novedad que aún siendo alfas fuéramos descritas como débiles y otro mal de la naturaleza como se había dicho a omegas varones.

Si ellos supieran que incluso entre alfas era igual o peor, ellos serían quienes comenzarían a sentir lástima por nosotros.

Tal vez era eso.

Tal vez ella jamás me noto porque era una mujer, tal vez simplemente eran sus gustos.  
Pero aún así, ¿No tenía derecho a al menos estar molesta?, mi corazón estaba tan destrozado a punto que ni siquiera podía sentir o pensar más allá de el dolor por las asquerosas teorías que se impregnaban en mi mente como cáncer.

Sé que ella no sabía una mierda sobre lo que pasaba conmigo.  
Sé que no merecía tratarla de esa manera. Pero mi corazón latía con dolor cada vez que la veía y mi Alfa rogaba que por primera vez, al menos por un segundo, aquella mirada de felicidad fuera dirigida a mi. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Por que ella ya tenía a Adler y yo sólo un estúpido corazón roto.

Así que levantándome y alzandome sobre ella, le dirigí la sonrisa cínica más sombría que tenía, y le dije con voz furiosa.

—No porque ese teatrero de Adler haya tenido alguna clase de compasión contigo, significa que puedes hablarme, él puede que sea un imbécil caritativo que te vio y no pudo contener su hipocresía de buen tipo, pero a mí no me importas un carajo, así que no vuelvas a siquiera pensar en que puedes hablar conmigo, esa derecho no lo tendría una patética chica como tú.- y lo que había temido que alguna vez pasará, sucedió.

Su rostro bonito se había contraído en una mueca de enfado e indignación, antes de alzar la voz y dejarme completamente anonadada con ese tono que hacía mi estómago revolotear.

—¡E-eres u-una grosera!, ¿Porqué me tratas de esa manera?, ¡N-no tienes derecho!, ¡D-discúlpate!.- mierda.

Quería sonreír y besarla tan jodidamente tanto, que mis manos habían comenzado a doler tanto que ni siquiera me sentía capaz de poder levantar mis brazos.

Sentía que me faltaba el aliento, como si hubiera corrido un maratón sin siquiera haber tenido preparación. Me sentía tan fascinada por la manera en que sus ojos seguían brillando en indignación y temor.

Me sentía atrapada en ese pecho que subía y baja a rápidas respiraciones, me sentía ahogar en la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaría si por una vez, diera aquél paso que terminaría con las distancias.

Me quedé pensado en que pasaría si sólo no fuera tan cobarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre très.

💠

🌟

—"Nunca seré el amor de tu vida Serás el amor de la mía."  
©David Sant.

💠

Las manos de aquélla bonita omega se paseaban por mi vientre y espalda en un gesto coqueto, y aún qué por más que sus ojos azules brillaran de forma exótica, no podía evitar dirigir la mirada a aquella esquina donde Mia movía su cuerpo en ese vaivén rápido y seductor que parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Su cabello castaño chocaba en sus mejillas y hombros a cada agitación de su cabello, el sudor bajaba por su cuello en dónde se escabullia dentro de el escote de aquél vestido que dejaba todas las partes que quería besar, expuestas.

Aquellas rodillas rosadas y mejillas regordetas. 

Aquellas manos y muñecas.

O aquél cuello limpio y suave, junto con esas clavículas y esbeltos hombros. 

No importaba que tan preciosos eran los pómulos de la omega que se apretaba a mi lado, o la suave cintura que se podía observar por aquél vestido apretado que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

No podía apartar la mirada de esos pasos mal sincronizados.

No podía apartar la mirada de esa chica que brillaba como el sol aún cuando el cuarto se llenaba de oscuridad.

Y lo peor... yo no quería hacerlo.

—Un pajarito me a dicho lo tensa que has estado desde hace algunos días, Elle, ¿Qué tal sí, tu y yo, vamos a un lugar más... privado?.- la voz suave y seductora de Megan me hace dejar de mirar a Mia. 

Sus manos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura mientras me da esa sonrisa que aparenta inocencia, sus ojos brillan de tal manera que por un momento realmente me quedo como una tonta.

Pero es el sonido de la risa de Mia la que me hace girar y hacer que esos inocentes ojos choquen con los míos dejando que un escalofrío lleno de electricidad recorra mi espalda hasta dejar mis manos cosquilleantes y la boca seca.

Es el sonido de su risa la que hace que sienta miles de escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

Es la luz de esos ojos sorprendidos y tímidos que me hacen sentir el pecho arder en calor.  
Es la sonrisa tímida que llena su boca al bajar la mirada y el gesto de sus delgadas manos al acomodar su cabellos detrás de su oreja en timidez la que me hace querer sollozar en anhelo.

Es como vuelve a mirarme de esa manera avergonzada y brillante la que me hace quemar el cuerpo y sentir que podría derribar montañas si sólo ella lo pidiera. 

Si tan sólo lo pidiera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre quatre
> 
> 💠
> 
> 🌟
> 
> —"Tengo alas y no lo sabía, me besó y comencé a volar."  
>  ©David Sant.
> 
> 💠

Era 11 de abril, el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido que cada paso que daba para llegar al auto se sentía como si estuviera flotando, tal vez eran las cervezas surgiendo efecto en mi sistema o mi celo queriendo joder mi noche surgiendo dos días antes.

O quién sabe, tal vez sólo son todos los sentimientos que tengo queriendo desbordarse para darme un poco de paz en este día que se supone debe ser especial al ser mi cumpleaños.

Pero no lo era, porqué lo único que estaba en mi mente era aquella omega de manos delgadas y sonrisa tímida que parecía querer simplemente no cruzar su bonita presencia conmigo.

Era su aroma a fresa, leche y café, eran sus ojos cristalinos y su cabello castaño, era esa chica que, de alguna manera, había terminado chocando conmigo mientras las feromonas de pánico se extendían de poco a poco mientras se aferraba a mi abrigo.

Había sido casi como una alucinación, su aroma me había golpeado como aire frío que de no ser porque de pronto un pequeño sollozo había salido de su pequeña boca causándome un desagradable escalofrío que erizo los vellos de mi nuca en alerta y causó que un gruñido se atascara en mi garganta al sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas mojar mi blusa, no hubiera creído que ella realmente estaba literalmente pegada a mi cuerpo mientras su cara se ocultaba en mi pecho y ella intentaba, de alguna manera, protegerse.

Con confusión había inclinado mi cabeza unos grados de lado e intentado que mi mente ebria analizará lo que sucede sin hacerlo una ilusión, por que, ¿Desde cuándo puedo imaginarla tan claramente?. ¿Es que acaso el alcohol si era tan fuerte?, ¿Tenía entendido que sólo había bebido cuatro cervezas?, ¿Mi resistencia había bajado después de no haber bebido en todo el año?. 

Pero todo aquéllo que había pensado e intentado dar una explicación, quedan en un lugar lejano de mi mente cuándo todo cobra sentido al escuchar las voces llenas de burla ser dirigidas en voz alta a nosotras.

—¡Epa, que la zorrita ya tiene dueña!, No me sorprende que sea tan mojigata, ¡Las escorias se juntan solas!.

—¡Oh, vamos! Y yo quería saber a que sabría esa boquita bonita.

—¡Ya decía yo que era demasiado frígida!, ¡Ya entiendo!, el estar con un mal genético debe haberle dañado el juicio.

—¡Venga!, sólo necesitamos quitar a esa molestia de el camino y seguir con la diversión. Al final... las hembras alfas sigue siendo eso, hembras.

Por un momento todo se vuelve borroso, el sentimiento de un escalofrío baja por mi cuerpo y la sangre que por un momento había estado nublando mi mente con pensamientos difusos, se dispersa dejándome fría al comprender la situación.

El cuerpo de Mia sigue temblando y el momento exacto en que suelta aquél quejido, hace que todo se vuelva rojo, y mi mente comienza a maquinar una y mil maneras de lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber estado ahí.

De lo que probablemente querían de ella, había empezado a sentir cómo de poco a poco la sangre se volvía espesa y la sobriedad llegaba igual que el enojo, que el asco y la incesante sensación de que no la había protegido.

Mi loba estaba furiosa arañando mi interior con rabia y frustración. Estaba queman mi piel en furia y dolor al escuchar la seguir sollozando.

Y todo se quedo en silencio.

Era como si de repente no existieran los sonidos, era como si estuviera flotando. Era como si pudiera sentirlo todo, podía ver tan de cerca la manera en que sonreían, podía ver de cerca como se creían tan fuertes, podía jodidamente oler lo que querían hacer.

Y solo, por un momento, fue que me perdí.


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💠
> 
> 🌟
> 
> —"Le voy a confiar nuestra historia al viento Para que en sus ráfagas te traiga a mi".
> 
> ©Clairel Estevez.
> 
> 💠

Esa noche la luz pálida se reflejaba en las paredes alejando el sentimiento de pulsación en mi ceja y labios. Había podido sentir el olor a orines y humedad tan claramente que por un momento había estado cautelosa con el cambio. 

Se suponía que debía guardar distancias cuando este tipo de cosas sucedía, y sabía que el estar en la delegación era el último de mis problemas a iniciar. No sólo padre estaría completamente molesto, sino también Yaiza.

Pero el recuerdo de Mia se reproducía en mi mente como un disco rayado y la sensación de ahogamiento e ira se esparcia como lava en mis venas impidiendo que los pensamiento racionales me hicieran darme cuenta que siempre iba a existir esa probabilidad. La probabilidad de no siempre poder evitar que saliera herida.

Y aún cuando mi cerebro había intentado enviar a mi racionamiento el pensamiento de que no era asunto mío y de que no estaba en mis manos salvar a nadie. No podía controlar la manera en que deseaba salir de la celda y hacer algo más que romper narices y brazos. Deseaba morder hasta sentir el pulso desvanecerse en mi lengua.

Había deseado ceder a aquellos impulsos que había prometido guardar en lo profundo de mi ser.

Y no importaba cuanto apretara los dientes y puños, el calor abrasador no dejaba de arder en mi subconsciente, no importaba cuanto intentara dejar de sacar feromonas, el peligro aún vibraba en mis venas, y no importaba la manera en que había comenzado a intentar tirar de las rejas, El ardor de mi piel aún se mantenía hirviendo como lava a cada pensamiento que llenaba mi mente. No podía parar de sentir que había hecho mal a no estar ahí para ella. No podía parar de sentirme impotente. Y cada vez que regresaba al pensamiento de ella llorando en mi pecho, un jadeo lleno de miseria e irá fluía de mi boca sin percatarme o poder pararlo.

Sin haber podido estar sentada. Me levantó de un tirón causando que el tipo frente a mi se asuste y de forma inmediata se ponga en una pose defensiva. Sin embargo, estoy tan hundida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percatado de la manera en que comienzan a oler los otro alfas. Ellos habían comenzado a soltar sus feromonas de combate y defensa. 

Apestaba y era irritante.

—¡Eh, cabrones, a menos que quieran quedarse otro par de horas, dejen de causar alboroto!.- inclinando mi cuerpo mientras tomó las barras de la celda, me concentro en respirar.

Sin embargo, podía sentir como mis colmillos y garras intentaban brotar, y al igual que el jadeo que sale de mi boca puedo sentir como los alfas detrás de mi se comienzan a esparcir alrededor de la celda intentando de alguna manera huir o tener ventaja.

Sabía que no debería estar haciendo eso, pero mi lobo lloraba en histeria y frustración. Y no importaba como había comenzado, deseaba terminar aquella amenaza que aún sentía vibrar en mis manos.

Deseaba sentir la sangre de aquéllos hijos de puta llenar mi boca.

Pero antes de caer en un episodio de descontrol, siento una mano en mi nuca, para después escuchar la voz de Yaiza exclamar en voz baja y con aquél maldito tono.

—Estás jodidamente en problemas, cachorra.

💠


	7. Chapitre six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💠
> 
> 🌟
> 
> —"Si lees su mirada notarás todos los milagros que ocurren dentro de ella".
> 
> ©Joel Montero
> 
> 💠

Sabía que las cosas estaban tensas antes de incluso entrar a aquél infierno. Los estudiantes se abrían paso mientras me miraban, otros sólo susurraban entre ellos. Otros no eran lo suficientemente discretos.

Había soltado un suspiro de cansancio antes de llegar a mi casillero. Todo lo que hacía parecía ir de forma lenta. Incluso parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. No importaba cuanto intentará respirar aguantando el dolor en mi cuerpo, aún así el entrenamiento y el castigo seguían causando espasmos de ardor y dolor.

Incluso el simple roce de la ropa en mi piel causaba hacerme sentir incómoda, sabía que iba a recibir castigo por mi indisciplina. Pero aún así, la voz de mi loba no dejaba de regodearse en frustración por no haber podido lograr nada. Estaba tan inestable que incluso después de dos semanas seguía rascando en mi interior por salir y llevar a Mia a algún lugar que considerará seguro.

Era una total mierda sentirte fuera de Control y enojada, era como estar en un agujero el cual no importaba cuanto intentaras ver algo, solo flotabas en el aire esperando el que sería el punto inminente de tu caída.

—Entonces... ¿Qué mierda sucedió contigo estas semanas?, diablos Elle, incluso tu hermana está preocupada, ella dijo, y citó: "Pase algo, lo más mínimo, que te pueda parecer raro, Llámame.", ¿Qué mierda sucedió?.- El olor lleno de preocupación y alivio saliendo de Micaela me hacen fruncir la nariz y mirarla con hastío.

—Nada que sea asunto tuyo, y ¿por qué mierda tienes el teléfono de Yaiza?, espero sinceramente que no tengas algún tipo de relación con ella. No me gustaría verte tirada como basura por haber esperado más de lo que ella va a darte. Es repugnante el sólo pensarlo.- su cuerpo se tensa y entrecierra sus ojos en enfado.

—No es nada de eso. Ella me llamó, ella tenía mi número, eh incluso si le hablará se la clase de mierda que es tu familia, contigo es más que suficiente para hartarse.- Ruedo los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro. 

—No es nada, ¿Bien?, solo reglas que debía seguir y no seguí por tener esta mierda llamada consciencia.- Alza ambas cejas en un claro ¿Es enserio, tú teniendo consciencia sobre algo?.

Abre la boca y comienza a decir algo, sin embargo, mis ojos se distraen en el momento que aquella chica hace su aparición. 

El aire se atasca con fuerza en mi garganta dejándola seca y con la sensación de incomodidad tan pegada que incluso el pasar saliva causa que duela. 

Ni siquiera me importa por ese momento parecer una maldita acosadora. La simple manera en que iba vestida hacía que la electricidad me recorrerá como agua. Su piel incluso parecía verse aún más brillante que antes, aquellas rodillas, aquellas mejillas, aquél cabello, sus labios. 

Podía jodidamente sentir su aroma acariciar mi piel haciéndola sentir caliente, mis encías quemaban y sabía que el líquido en mis manos no era sudor. 

Ella parecía brillar, su piel descubierta causaba estragos en mi mente y la imágenes en ella sólo hacían que el sentimiento de querer aparearse fuera como una bomba apuntó de estallar.

Sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a soltar feromonas de posesión y deseo. Y lo peor, podía sentir como mi loba comienza a brotar sin control alguno, sabía por la mirada de sorpresa de Micaela que mis ojos se habían vuelto dorados y mis colmillos habían crecido lo suficiente para verse sobresalientes.

El ardor en mis manos me hacían consciente de la manera en que Micaela había tomado con rapidez su teléfono jalando mi brazo en un inútil intento de calmarme.

El olor de la sangre en mis manos era el único que me mantenía segura de hacer una estupidez, deseaba, anhelaba, quería, rogaba por lamer y marcar aquel cuerpo. 

El anhelo más grande que había experimentado incluso después de tres años de verla a distancia. Era tan grande. Tan enorme, que temía no poder soportarlo. Mis ojos arden al igual que mis sentidos y sin que pueda evitarlo, un gemido de anhelo brotó de mi garganta causando que la impresión de el mismo momento me haga bajar la mirada y tomar el brazo de una impresionada Micaela.

—…tengo que salir de aquí, ahora...- Mi lengua hormiguea y se siente pesada al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Y por un momento temo caer en Celo sin poder evitarlo.

Micaela sólo asiente con los ojos brillando en ansiedad, mientras mantiene la mirada alrededor intentando que nadie nos miré.

—Ya llamé a Yaiza estará aquí en 10 minutos, Por Dios Elle, ¿Qué mierda sucede?, ¿No fue tu celo hace unos días?, ¿Porqué regresó?, ¿Estás enferma?, tu nunca pierdes el control, eres el puto control andante ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- El aire de el estacionamiento me deja respirar un poco más antes de girarme y mirar a Micaela.

—… no es... nada... ¡MIERDA!.- Suelto un gruñido cuando aquel olor a fresas y leche con café, se estrella de nueva cuenta en mis pulmones. 

💠


	8. Chapitre sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💠
> 
> 🌟
> 
> —"La dualidad de cielo e infierno, cuando tú alma sufre por la misma persona por la que tu corazón se rompe.
> 
> ©David Sant.
> 
> 💠
> 
> Nota: Los alfas, en mi mundo Omegaverse, pasan por varios cambios — Evolucionando — y Elle está pasando por la tercera . Sólo es una nota que me pareció importante que supieran.
> 
> CAMBIOS:
> 
> 1:Presentación (Alfa, Beta, Omega).
> 
> 2:Entrada (Desarrollo de feromonas y sistema reproductivo).
> 
> 3:Madurez (Despertar mental, es la etapa más difícil ya que es básicamente un despertar de moral y crisis existenciales, algunos alfas llegan a suicidarse ya que la presión de aceptarse es demasiado agotador, algunos casos como la transexualidad en el mundo real, suele suceder que los alfas no se sienten cómodos con ser alfas).
> 
> 4:Ampliamiento (Despertar de feromonas, esto suele ser peligroso ya que los alfas necesitan sacarlas sino corren el peligro de cometer violaciones, se sacan mediante el sexo y algunas veces en reclusión si son demasiado dominantes y no cuenten con pareja) 
> 
> 5:Ahondar (Adaptación de cuerpo y feromonas al momento de encontrar pareja).

_Se sentía mareada, pero de alguna manera..._

_Estaba tranquila, podía sentir como el aire fresco acariciaba su piel y el olor a menta inundaba sus pulmones relajando su mente y dejando que por segunda vez,_

_Aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba, se sintiera en paz..._

_🌟_

Tres días después.

Se suponía que debía ser diferente. Tal vez en algún punto la cobardía la abandonaría y tendría la valentía de acercarse y decirle aquello que anhelaba, erróneamente no era tan sencillo. La incertidumbre de decir lo que quería la perseguía como un León perseguía a su presa.

Rápido y sin dudar. Atormentado su mente con escenas que nunca pasarían... con "hubieras" que le desgarraban el corazón y la hacían querer gritar.

—¿Porqué... ¿Porqué demonios acabo de enterarme de esto?.- Elle deja de mirar la ventana y fija sus ojos en Yaiza, quien sin importarle, deja salir sus feromonas de ira.

Suspira y vuelve la mirada a la pequeña ventana a su izquierda.

—…Deja eso Yaiza. Podrían botarnos de aquí...- Su voz sale baja y ronca. Incluso pasar saliva es doloroso.

Yaiza sólo suelta una risa sarcástica.

—Tú casi mueres, Elle. Tu loba estaba en un estado grave de histeria y reclusión. Sabes que no importa si debes tomarte un par de días, debes permitirle ser constante fuera de ti. Aún si ella debe salir y cazar, tú jodidamente le das la autorización.

Elle sólo suelta un risa amarga.

—Hablas como si fuéramos dos personas separadas.

Yaiza se levanta de su asiento y llega hasta los pies de la cama, donde recarga ambos brazos y dice con voz gruesa y autoritaria.

—Ese es el problema, Elle. No lo son. Eres tú. Son tus deseos los que rechazas, tú te lastimas sola al negarte algo... algo que tus instintos te gritan que necesitas, tú eres la responsable. No tus instintos. ¿Porqué no me habías dicho la falta de control que tenías?.- La alfa en la cama sólo aprieta la mandíbula.

—… ¿Porqué, no me lo dijiste, Elle?.

La habitación se queda en absoluto silencio. Dejando a las alfas dentro de ella dejar que la paz llegue por un momento. Sin embargo, Elle habla con voz baja.

—Tengo esta sensación... en mi pecho. Como si algo estuviera constantemente apretando al punto de dejarme sin aliento... y quema, quema con tanto ardor que llega a ser... aterrador. Temo morir pero... es relajante al mismo tiempo. Como un presentimiento o algún Deja vú. Sientes la familiaridad, te sorprende pero al final no le das interés. No lo se... pero da miedo, Yaiza... porque cada vez que pienso en soltarlo... siento esta presión haciéndome sentir que soy inevitable... como un tsunami, algo grande que destruirá todo lo que conozco y amo... y no quiero soltarlo. Aún cuando puedo sentir a mis manos ceder por el dolor de aferrarse... Aún cuando mis dientes se aprietan por el esfuerzo de permanecer en la misma posición... Aún así... el tsunami llega y aparta mis manos de aquello a lo que me aferró... no se que es... no puedo verlo... no puedo olerlo... no puedo escucharlo... sólo se que es importante, y que no debo soltarlo. Y me consume. El deseo de ahogarme en aquello... se aferra a mi piel... y cada vez que cedo... Temo que no podre regresar a donde esta eso que es importante... y duele.- Siente la mano de Yaiza acariciar la suya antes de sentir su otra mano acariciar su cabello.

—Pero debes... ¿No es así?, debes soltarte...

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Elle asiente.

—…sí, es tiempo de soltarme.

Lo era.

💠


End file.
